marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Orb (Mercenary) (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Rosemann; Guy Davis | First = Deadline Vol 1 #2 | HistoryText = Orb was born with a head in the form of a giant eye. Due to this deformity, he was abandoned at an early age and raised in a freak show. Some time later, he became a mercenary, and served the angel Zadkiel, along with Death Ninja, Doghead, and Blackout. During an attack on the Caretaker, a former adviser to Ketch, Orb accidentally damaged his eye when he triggered a trap inside Caretaker's home, launching a wooden plank into himself. Orb was taken to Nashville Prison Hospital, where he survived and had treatment for his trauma. He escaped prison thanks to Deacon and Blackout, who wanted him to serve Zadkiel's "task force" of Ghost Rider foes, along with them and the new Vengeance. Alongside Vengeance, he attacked the gateway to Heaven, but faced the Gun Nuns, and was knocked out by Daniel Ketch's Ghost Rider. Orb later returned his life of crime and formed a group of robbers, called the Orblings. While trying to rob a bank searching for jewels, was defeated by Spider-Man and Wolverine. Original Sin The Orb began having numerous dreams in which he observed the Watcher's base, what could've been a manifestation of his extra-sensorial abilities. He contacted Doctor Midas, and offered him to make a deal to rob the Watcher. When he, Midas and the Exterminatrix arrived to the Moon, they attacked the Watcher's citadel. As he was repelling Midas' Mindless Ones, the villains stole his armory. During the fight, the Orb envied Uatu's power and shot him so he would "never see anything again." The blast only left the Watcher unconscious, but it was enough for the Orb to take advantage of that and remove his left eye. Back on Earth, the eye's influence caused numerous Mindless Ones in possession of him to radically change, develop thoughts and evolve. After one of the Mindless Ones escaped the Orb's lair and commited suicide following a battle against the Avengers, the heroes began investigating the connection between the Mindless One's behavior and the death of Uatu. When The Orb was finally pinned down, he was confronted by numerous heroes, and activated the eye, unleashing the secrets of the Watcher. He was then apprehended and taken to custody in the Avengers Tower. The Orb was later freed by the Punisher and Doctor Strange so he could lead them to the eye, which had been stolen. The Orb took them to a secret satellite, where Punisher and Strange discovered other heroes who were working for the same person, Nick Fury. Fury took the Orb and tortured him so he could learn how to activate the other eye of the Watcher, the right one Fury had in his possession. The procedure also enhanced the Orb's powers, and he was able to defeat the heroes in the satellite and get back to the Moon, where Nick Fury also was, so he could see the Watcher's last secret. The Orb took one of the eyes from Fury, and it bonded with him, developing the obession to watch different types of events when he returned to Earth. | Powers = Extra-sensorial abilities: Orb has stated that he has the ability to "see things other people can't," like knowing when someone was thinking about killing him. Through his dreams he can also "observe," as he was able to see the Watcher's base in the Moon. | Abilities = Apparently an expert marksman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = His big eye is his weak point. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Repulsor Ray gun Henchmen Marty (Orb) (Earth-616) Marty met Spider-Man and Wolverine during a bank robbery. | Notes = Unlike the original Orb, Drake Shannon, the second Orb's unusual appearance does not seem to be a mask. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Avengers Villains Category:Ghost Rider Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Single Characters